


Bright Awards: Video 2020

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bright Award, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: The Bright AwardsRecognizes the work of writers, artists, and fan communities that make us a dynamic family of Prodigies.These videos stand out against hundreds of other entries due to their excellence in subject matter, editing and song selection. These were my choices, and if time permitted the Awards would honor many more amazing videos.Bright Video Winners for 2020.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prodigal Son: But It's A Meme by Emilatte

You can find the video here: <https://youtu.be/j6fUrWLs1W0>


	2. Malcolm Bright: So Cold by Eleven Daleks

You can find the video here: <https://youtu.be/60D589Zzwg4>


	3. Piece by Piece by tinkerbrittt

You can find the video here: <https://youtu.be/e5ebxf0OYQI>


	4. Embers by AngelaFaye11

You can find the video here:

<https://youtu.be/_tWLnh1uQrc>


	5. I Feel Like I'm Drowning by teaman

You can find the video here:

<https://youtu.be/pXDG8-St3KI>


	6. Malcolm Bright Being the Whump King by Ale P

you can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/A2XHeTj533g>


	7. Glitter and Gold by xxHannah67xx

You can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/XKWabYUiBjE>


	8. Martin and Malcolm: Don't Go by Neverland Wolves Video

You can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/SmzPgGD2e_o>


	9. Malcolm and Dani: Distance

You can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/8HSg12zrsZo>


	10. Malcolm and JT: What is This Feeling by Doodlebug

you can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/dou6KFsIvgE>


	11. Malcolm Bright: Shake it Out by doodlebug

you can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/-1-Y5bBfV9I>


	12. Malcolm Bright/Tom Payne (lie by Halsey) Meli-Milo

You can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/cKFvMuluSF0>


	13. Ainsley Whitly: All The Good Girls Go To Hell by an editors nightmare

You can watch the video here:

<https://youtu.be/Gf_BxDBfTd0>


	14. Malcolm and Martin Whitly: Psycho Killer by KEMSS31

You can find the video here:

https://youtu.be/bnSA8EHNY1k


End file.
